Hans Von Hozel Challenge
by hummingbirds2
Summary: A series of stories in the HVH format, if such a thing there be, with the reviewing. This was to making the fun suddenly. Danube. Many characters make the appearances - Pam, Felipe, Bill, Sookie, Jannalynn... First Up - Eric are confused. Fruity. ;)
1. Lemons

Hans Von Hozel Challenge

Week 1:  
>For week ending: Sunday, July 17<br>Theme: Lemons

* * *

><p>"Give me lemons, Viking."<p>

Eric knew what fruit was. He grasped it. But his Sookie shake the head.

"Two lemons, these not, my Sookie?" Sookie eyed his fruity hand holding.

"No, them two yellow melons be, my Eric."

"Certain, you is, these not the lemons big? Certain you be, they not just bigger than some? Danubes?"

"Not danubes of lemons. They be melons. Not citrus, Eric."

Eric handled the two fruity yellow orbs. His palms full, reminded him of something. His eye fell to Sookie chest.

"You have melons enough already."

Eric let his melons drop and filled his palms with Sookie's ripe golden breasts.

"I like your melons; they right. They is best," he said, and kissed her on her mouth. He kissed her with his tongue in. He squeezed her melons.

"More," said Sookie…..

Sometime later, Eric squeezed Sookie's right melon and bit her left, as he came with Sookie.

Eric licked the bite to seal, and caress them both breasts softly again. Sookie sighed.

"Great lemons, mmmm," Sookie said. Eric looked at Sookie's breasts in his handful. These not melons; they be a great lemons?

"Are melons, big or small?" he asked.

Eric was confused. Danubes.

He had no fruit.

* * *

><p>All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and The Southern Vampire Mystery series. Danube is the creation of Hans von Hozel.<p> 


	2. Jannalynn's Great Crack

**Hans Von Hozel Challenge**

**Week** 2

**For week ending**: Sunday, July 24

**Theme: Jannalynn**

All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, although she bears no responsibility for their actions. Thank you also to Suki59 who I seem to have been channelling, especially with the slitty portals. I hope you to be complimented and not crossly.

* * *

><p><strong>Jannalynns Great Crack<strong>

Sam, he punch one fattened up FOTS man at bar, but he be loosing.

Sookie, she fight for her life very hardly. Two FOTS man all skinnied down, tries to knife her with the stab. Sookie hears man's kill thoughts, so she be jumping way out from the thrusting blade.

Jannalynn, she make a howling. A FOTS bullet be slamming her down. She go through the change and a person she be again?

Sookie, she look to Jannalynns way. Jannalynns thoughts open a crack.

Sookie jump onto shoulders of FOTS man's and make to cracking his skull with hands bare. She leap to FOTS man the next and fist his head for cracking. Snapping, crackling, popping ... many.

The many crack headed men lie deadly all rownd in brainy pools.

"You save us how?" Sam say, awed.

"I channelin' the Jannalynn," Sookie say.

Sookie look rownd at all the messes mucky.

"To the portal," Jannalynn and Sookie say, still same channelin'.

Jannalynn, she smirking, happy. "Great crack!" she say.

"No. Portal small slit." Sookie say.

All make crack up with the laughing.

Then Jannalynn danube.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p>backspace delete723/11 . chapter 1

I make crack up with the funnys laughing at the many cracking headed men!

* * *

><p>jtedrick1723/11 . chapter 1

tries to knife her with the stab

haha


	3. Playing With Swords

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week** 3

**For week ending**: Sunday, July 31

**Theme: Kill a character**

All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, although she bears no responsibility for their actions.

**WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED**

* * *

><p><strong>Playing with Swords<strong>

Claude rub hard. His silver sword to be all shiny!

He hear the Viking and Sookie having at it in the downstairs bedroom.

"Go go gracious," he hear the Sookie say with much of the panting.

"No no no," Claude be thinking. Sookie need to eff a person pulsing.

He must kill the Viking deadly and show Sookie way to go go.

Claude creep to effing room. He leap in with sword swinging.

Sookie scream and Viking disengages.

Claude swing sword down and slices off the Gracious Plenty with a silver sizzling.

"Smokin'," say Claude with big grinned.

"No," scream Sookie and throw her lemonade all handy over the cousin.

Claude screaming. "No no no Lemons." Sword go go clatter.

Bloody Eric drain weakly Claude dry.

Sookie pick up the sliced Gracious and press back onto its rightful Viking place.

Eric say "No Sookie. It be silver burned. No reattached."

Sookie cry "No yahooing for my palace no more!"

"Dont to be crying Sookie," Viking Say. "Gracious grow back the bigger and the stronger from all the tasty fairys blood."

Sookie smile. "Oh my, gracious," she say.

"Yes, more plenty," Viking smirkin'.

Claude be dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for Playing with Swords<strong>

* * *

><p>Mykala klossovsky 825/11 . chapter 1

Um... Is this in English? LOL *Sookie cry "No yahooing for my palace no more!"* hahahahahaha

* * *

><p>Zed's Dead821/11 . chapter 1

Lol WTF

* * *

><p>fffbone726/11 . chapter 1

"The rightful Viking place". "No need to worry it will grow back bigger and stronger"! "Oh my gracious". Sookie took the words right from my mouth. Claude should not be harming the GP.

* * *

><p>Suki59726/11 . chapter 1

Whew! Happy from the goodly ending, but scariness on the gracious plentiful! Claude's swordiness be the troubling! Good scenage.

* * *

><p>Team Jane726/11 . chapter 1

Hahaha

I laughed so hard. "Gracious grow back the bigger and the stronger..." Who wouldn't want a bigger and stronger GP? Each line got better and better. I loved the "go go gracious," and Claude's following up with the same amount of words. Great job!


	4. The Caped Crusader

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week 7**

**Theme: Felipe's Cape**

All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, although she bears no responsibility for their actions.

* * *

><p><strong>The Caped Crusader<strong>

Felipe stroke his new red cape. He sigh the happy.

Its a bird ... its a plane ... no, its be the superman, he croon as he stroke.

Then up up 'n away he say, as he squeezing newbie cape into his closet tightly.

Suddenly, the closet be bulging with one cape to much. But Felipe he squidgey his everyday cape intoo between the batman and the supergirl.

This look like a job for the Superman, he conclude as he shut up closet doors using much Felipe force.

The doors closes, but the capes, they is too many.

Big blast and poof, the closet be totally exploding with all capes coming out.

They floaty down lying around to cover gayly Felipes ash.

He dead by blasted closet stake, killed final by the caped closet, faster than the speeding bullet.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for The Caped Crusader<strong>

* * *

><p>peppermintyrose823/11 . chapter 1

Lol - very funny. I love the capes of the different superheroes he's collected over time. Hilariously random to have a supergirl cape too.

* * *

><p>fffbone822/11 . chapter 1

Felipe with his capes my oh my. Story is much pleasing to me. Faster than a speeding bullet. Capes floating down. LOL

To bad Felipe didn't have body of steel to save him from exploding closet of capes. Alls well that ends well. PS Did The late late Felipe have a "Bubba" cape?

* * *

><p>Thyra10822/11 . chapter 1

Aaaw, poor Felipe. I have a secret crush on him. Ill buy him a new cape. And closet.

Thank you for a great laugh!

* * *

><p>Suki59822/11 . chapter 1

Oh, the sadliness! The tragedyliness! The too many cape make the downfall of Felipe! *weeps like infant*

* * *

><p>Team Jane821/11 . chapter 1

Oh nos, this did not end goodly with the exploded cape closet. Felipe killed much deadly. Story makes the happys!

* * *

><p>Miral821/11 . chapter 1

OMG that's funny! I thought maybe he was also going to be revealed to be gay.


	5. Hans Crosses Over

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week 8**

**Theme: **Have Hans von Hozel danube into your story

Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here. Hans von Hozel belongs to Hans von Hozel. I am only playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hans Crosses Over<strong>

A Charlaine Harris be dreaming.

A Hans von Hozel be making a cross over into her SVM world.

Hans much like SVM to be improving of his English.

But Hans mostly much like SVM cause Charlaine Harris alike him. She making the many, many, many lots and lots and lots of deadlinesses by:

bitings, explosionings, stakings, drainings, shootings, stranglings, decapitatings beheadings, crackings skulls, pits fightings, stabbings, tornadoings, hurricanings, burnings, sunburnings, crucifyings, drownings, olds ageings, maenad madnessing, dismemberings, poisonings, v addicting (jumping frontally to trains), snapping necks, slitting throats, bleeding outs from tongues removaling, leukeamiaing ...

But Hans be thinking one character more needing for deadliness. So.

With daylight, Hans danube up to Bill's house. Hans next danube to no-so-secret-hiding-hole in the underground dirty. Hans stake Bill simple.

Hans make happy. "Jetzt ist er tot*," he say Germanly.

"Oh no! I forgetting my English all. Oh no! I dies of the embarrassment of using wrongly language."

Dreaming Charlaine be much shocked for Bill be at long last the finally dead. So.

Shocking she died dead too.

**Alternative ending**

Undreaming, Charlaine waked up with the happilyness. So.

Dedicate all next stories to late Hans for appreciation.

*Translation: Now he is dead.

A/N If I have left out a way that CH has killed off a character/s, please let me know, so I can add it to the list above.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge<strong>

**Week 8**

**Theme: **Have Hans von Hozel danube into your story.

Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here. Hans von Hozel belongs to Hans von Hozel. I am only playing.

**Setting:** (DR) Soon after Sookie has left Fangtasia following Victor's death.

**Lethal Weapon**

* * *

><p>Hans von Hozel jump a leaping out the taxi, so much filled high with the happinesses.<p>

The darkness still night, but Hans make out the Fangtasia. More excitingment swirl. He be here.

Hans now be sighting a cleaning crew to entry club so ...

Hans danube in to.

Inside bloodied anywheres and everywheres. Death been all round much over many. Hans be like homecoming.

Suddenly, a blond beautiful vampire making big approach.

"Master, you to me called," Hans say obedient.

"Ah, you come, my first child, who be renown for making the deadly plenty," Eric smirk proud.

Hans frisson. "To serve you, how may I?"

"I need for you to be giving the Oklahoma your deadly plenty."

"Gracious! Plenty happy I am to obey," say Hans.

Eric much laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p>Thyra10831/11 . chapter 2

Look out, Freyda. Hans is on a killing spree...

*chuckles*

* * *

><p>Thyra10831/11 . chapter 1

Haha - Ill look forward to reading Charlaine Harris dedications.

* * *

><p>fffbone830/11 . chapter 1

HA HA HA HA You killed them both! How about the V addicts that end up killing themselves. (By standing in front of trains).

* * *

><p>Suki59830/11 . chapter 1

Hahahaha! I laughed out loud at Hans's embarrassment. This is a definite favorite, hb. I'm going to noodle on those deadednesses and see if I can come up with any more.

* * *

><p>Team Jane830/11 . chapter 1

You left off biting. I'm glad you tried this one first. I wasn't quite sure how to go about this challenge. I like how you killed off CH AND Bill. Bonus!

* * *

><p>jtedrick1829/11 . chapter 1

muchly shocked was I at Hans unlearned of the english! It made a happiness in my heart parts at Bill's ,suddenly death!

Danube!


	6. Some Cats Don't

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week 9**

**Theme: Jackson**

Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here. Hans von Hozel's is the style I have used. Thank you. I am only playing.

**Setting:** (CD) Sookie has just found Bill in Jackson

* * *

><p><strong>Some Cats Don't Have Nine Lives<strong>

"Bill was sit by himself in all the silver.

Suddenly, Sookie!

Bill say "I love you"

"I giving back the lovings" say Sookie, and she make a sad.

Bill ask "What wrong""1

"You be loving your maker sexing you"

Suddenly, Lorena!

"Oh nO" say Sookie.

Suddenly, Amelia!

"I no know you yet" say Sookie

"No not yet" agree Amelia "but looky Lorena now be turned a cat"

Suddenly, Bubba!

"I keep good eye on you Miss Sookie" say Bubba "and looky you found Bill and a cat"

Bubba vampire-danube over to Lorena-cat and drain dry for his dinner.

"Oh nO" cry Bill

He make a bigly sad for his makers final dead, so Sookie make a more bigly sad too and be leaving Bill.

Sookie and Amelia put Bubba to go in carboot and all three live happy the ever after.

They all three like cats.

1 Inspiration and some initial wording adapted from HvH's Romeo and Juliet - the words were perfect for my purposes. His Romeo and Juliet is an absolute classic. Homage to HvH's talent.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for Some Cats Don't Have Nine Lives<strong>

* * *

><p>Thyra1097/11 . chapter 1

Im glad Bubba got something to eat. Another great and very funny story :-)

And off to read Romeo and Juliet...

* * *

><p>jtedrick196/11 . chapter 1

"vampire-danube"

genius

.

* * *

><p>fffbone95/11 . chapter 1

HA HA HA Bubba drained cat Lorena. Amelia Sookie and Bubba lived Happily ever after. LOL Nice

* * *

><p>Suki5994/11 . chapter 1

Oh yes! Me likey all story-wording for the Jackson tale! Suddenly Bubba maked for a happily eatedness of the Lorena maker! Hahaha!

* * *

><p>Team Jane94/11 . chapter 1

They all be liking the cats because we no that Lorena don't likey them. Good jobs with the HEA. No explodings this time. Me likey.

* * *

><p>girlyj272794/11 . chapter 1

This is one of the best Hans Von Hanzel stories I have read...very funny.


	7. Pam Goes Maternal

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week 10**

**Theme: **Pam's First Celebrity Vampire Child

Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here. Hans von Hozel's is the style I have used. No offence is intended to the celebrity involved. I am only playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Secret Pleasures<strong>

One night at Fangtasia, Pam with Eric feel a funny in there bloods.

"Oh nO" Pam say.

Vampire-danube in a blonde with all the curves and the big breasts making a white dress be all sexy.

The blonde make a smiling at Pam and Eric.

Eric make a cocking eyebrow at Pam.

Pam make a guilty explaining of a secret.

"I always like her. I found her near to dying drugged, so I was to make a turning"

"Your first vampire child be celebrity Marilyn Monroe" Eric ask

"Oh nO say name" Pam wah. "Now a big upsetting"

Suddenly a wind.

Marilyn Monroe's white dress goes a flying up for to show her scanties.

Ka-Boom!

Marilyn make the goodly sex explodings with her vajazzle.

"Some like it hot" she say.

All in Fangtasia coming happy with jizz or juicy splattered inside there panties.

But too much hotness for humans who die from overdose of the goodly sex bomb.

Eric say "Oh nO"

Pam hangs head to make a sadly.

"Much worse coming" she say "Norma Jeane likes drinking cat ... through straws"

* * *

><p><strong>Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge<strong>

**Week 10**

**Theme: **Pam's First Celebrity Vampire Child

Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here. Hans von Hozel's is the style I have used. No offence is intended to the celebrity involved. I am only playing.

This story is not a continuation of Chapter One or if it is, then this is Pam's second celebrity vampire child really!

* * *

><p><strong>Pam makes a Patzy<strong>

One night Robert Pattinson make a climbing from the grave.

In darkness. "Where I am" ask Rpatz.

Suddenly, Pam.

"Shreveport" she answer.

"Why" ask Rpatz still in darkness.

"No more you go to making the Breaking Dawn. I be making you my first celebrity vampire child really"

"Wah" Rpatz make a crying. "I be no celebrity if I no filming make"

"No wah, Rpatz" Pam compel.

"But I much miss my sparkling" Rpatz say with no wah, but much of the sadly.

Suddenly, Pam danude to showing off her vajazzling!

"Ooooooh" say Rpatz "That making a much better than my sparkle"

Suddenly, Rpatz transform to a girl with the vagina for to vajazzle.

Pam and Patzy happy now in the darkness with there sexes sparkle.

A/N danude - a more naked variation of the danube owned by HvH, not owned by me either. I read it somewhere before, but not sure where.

Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for Pam Goes Maternal<strong>

Team Jane9/17/11 . chapter 1

I be having dreameds of Marilyn singing the Birthday suit songy. Vajazzle- I likely the new wordy goodily.

* * *

><p>Titanium White917/11 . chapter 1

Marilyn Monroe make perfectly child for Pam's maternalness.

Her sex appeal make death of many, no surprises of juice or overdosing on sexing.

Suddenly winds are worst winds ever!

Hozel hat off- Love it! Perfect child for Pam. And so corky.

* * *

><p>fffbone914/11 . chapter 1

HA HA HA LMAO sex explodings with her vajazzle. Humans die.

She and Bubba will be having a danube of a time drinking cats through a straw! This be making me happy.

* * *

><p>Suki59914/11 . chapter 1

Hahahaha! What a perfect choice for Pam! And a very Hozelistic ending. Nicely done, hb.

* * *

><p>jtedrick1914/11 . chapter 1

vajazzle is my new favorite word...think I can work that into casual conversation? lol

Danube


	8. Suddenly A Shower

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week 11**

**Theme: Quinn**

Southern Vampire Mysteries are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters actions here. Hans von Hozel is the style I have used.

* * *

><p><strong>Suddenly A Shower<strong>

**Setting**: Dead as a Doornail, an alternative to Quinn's first meeting with Sookie

Sometime, Sookie listen and watch Werewolves making the Packmaster killing-fight to finding there new leader.

"Ouch" Sookie say, making a sadly for her leg scratched.

Suddenly, Quinn, event-coordinator, liking licking Sookies scratches blood off.

"Yum, magic tasty blood is to die for" Quinn say, making a shift. The Weretiger bit badly Sookies leg and it be soooo goodly he gobble her all up.

Later, Eric, amnesiac-lover, smelling his blood inside Sookie inside Quinn.

"Oh nO, no magic tasty blood for you, pussy" say Eric, making fang pops. The vampire bit badly Quinn's neck and guzzle him all down and then rip him all up.

Sookie danube out from the ripping all rescued.

*Mmmmmm" says Eric liking licking Sookie all over all better.

"Mmmmmm" says Sookie liking licking too.

Quinns ripped-bits try a shifting to be making the magic flying carpet for to get away, but only making a patchwork tiger rug, so give up dead.

Suddenly a fireplace.

"Oooooooh ... Mmmmmm" pant Eric and Sookie. Together making a plenty hot yahoo by fire on there new patchwork tiger rug.

Eric says "Sookie, I remembering everything"

Suddenly a shower ...

A/N Thank you to fffbone for her goodly Quinn-is-best-as-a-fireside-rug thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for Suddenly A Shower<strong>

* * *

><p>fffbone924/11 . chapter 1

There be tears of joy sliding down face. LMAO OMG Quinn be eating all of Sookie! Eric be eating and ripping all of Quinn.

Fireplace, Tiger rug, Showers, OH MY Sookie and Eric having a danube of a time. :) giggle

* * *

><p>Suki59924/11 . chapter 1

Oh yes! The Quinn making a nicely of rug after deaded. Much bettery story-making than regular. Lots of gobbly licking too!

* * *

><p>Team Jane923/11 . chapter 1

Very funny! Very Anaconda where the snake regurgitates, but inside tiger ripped open and a Sookie falls out. Loved the magical tiger rug so they could make yahoo by the fire. Great job!

* * *

><p>jtedrick1922/11 . chapter 1

,suddenly some laughter.

I think you peaked with this one ;-)

danube!

* * *

><p>notimefortime922/11 . chapter 1

Suddenly a shower are the best kinds of a shower!

* * *

><p>peppermintyrose922/11 . chapter 1

Lol - smelling his blood inside Sookie inside Quinn. So many suddenlys! Poor Quinn - he can't make a patchwork magic flying carpet. ;(


	9. Here Comes The Sun

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week 12 and Week 13 Combined**

**Theme: Vikings and Dallas**

Charlaine Harris or Alan Ball own the characters in this story. Hans von Hozel's is the style I have tried to use. Maybe I have channelled some of Thyra10s wonderful story, Crossing the Ocean, too. Thank you. I am only playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Sun<strong>

One long night, Scandanavia

Appius make a command for Baby Eric.

"I wanting more viking! Load the longboat with more viking!"

Baby Eric grow bigger eyes for he understand.

"I practise glamour goodly"

Baby Eric plenty glamours many beefcake viking so longboat loaded. Appius make a happy at viking smorgasbord.

"Where to longboat danube" ask Baby Eric, for smorgasbord for paddling to.

"danube Isle of Man" say Appius hungry for boys only night out.

Danube ... Danube ... Danube ... Isle of Man

Appius yell "IseewomenNotmenonly" making a big sadly.

But Baby Eric make a big happy at cock up, which make Appius madly.

Appius yell "Kill all women so not cock up no more"

Suddenly "YOO HOO"

"You no kill. I know. I be fey" say one woman.

Baby Eric say "Psychic fey?"

"I saw you coming" she say

"How many times"

"Many" she say

"You would be right. You be psychic fey" Baby Eric smirk-say

Appius makes a more madly to Baby Eric making the gladly with fey.

Psychic say to Appius, "Do not be so badly madly. I see you transform to be goodly Godric in Dallas for meeting with sun and part-fae telepath"

"No. That would be someone else's story" Appius say making snap on fey neck.

But Baby Eric wishing big for Dallas transformer. So big it cause a rip in time space continuum. Island gefell to Dallas.

One day Dallas

Appius godricked sunny side up.

Big Eric sookied up in bedroom with sunny scent.

Fey psychic right but Fae telepath best and right Big Eric thunk.

Island slip back. Smorgasbord vikings rule Man okay.

Real Life History: Norse (Viking) invasions began about AD 800, and the Isle of Man was a dependency of Norway until 1266. The king of Norway then sold his suzerainty over Man to Scotland. No Roman influence has ever been found on Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for Here Comes The Sun<strong>

* * *

><p>Thyra10109/11 . chapter 1

Haha, loved this one - and that it channeled Crossing the Ocean. Your HvHs are so funny :-)

Sorry to be late for the party.

* * *

><p>fffbone104/11 . chapter 1

Danube Danube Danube Isle of Man, for some odd reason I'm liking that line. Also this one, Big happy at cock up. Appius not seem to like. LOL Even some history in this here story. Well I'm big happy too.

* * *

><p>jtedrick1104/11 . chapter 1

Excellent use of the word Gefell. I find this character study of Appius to be one of the best, I personally, have ever read.

When they, "Danube ... Danube ... Danube ... Isle of Man", I could see it.

Geflash my friend, Geflash ;-)

* * *

><p>Suki59104/11 . chapter 1

Now there's something I never expected: a history lesson in a Hans von Hozel story. I muchly love the long saga with two weeks smushed togetherly. Beautimous!


	10. Soleless

**Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge**

**Week **16

**Theme: **Pam's Shoes

Charlaine Harris owns any SVM characters in this story and bears no responsibility for their actions here. Hans von Hozel's is the style I have tried to use. I am myself and only playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Soleless<strong>

One day, Pam's shoes make the big screaming "Nooooooooo"

The Hans von Hozel writer make the big demented laughing "Mwahahaha"

"You shoes no longer to torment this writer's brain" the writer say, making a madly speech to the shoes.

"Pam's shoes, You not turn into a story, you not kicking out your closet door, you not over runs the earths, you not winning the Nobel Peace Prize. You would not make a writing."

So

The bonfire for burning of Pam's uncooperative shoes flare up brightly.

Pam's shoes "Wah"

The writer picks up the fire tossing it to the many-many Pam shoes who catch the fire.

Pam's shoes screaming her name "Pam Pam"

The writer says "Hehehe! Pam is not the daywaker. She can not make your saving. Escaping not for you, Pam's shoes"

Ignition

Whoof! Up go the shoes in the hot shower of sparks.

"Whoopee" says the writer, for the bonfire bigly.

Pam's shoes no screaming no more. There shoe tongues twisting in blisters, there shoe throats toasted and roasted.

"Hehehe" says the writer who makes no resistance to the rhyming.

Pam's shoes turns to burns after there soles all sizzle and frizzle.

"You are dead, you uncooperative shoes, I reduce you to the ashes" the writer says making a big relief drink.

One night, Pam

"Oh nO" says the writer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for Soleless<strong>

* * *

><p>VintageManniqueen119/11 . chapter 1

.

* * *

><p>Titanium White116/11 . chapter 1

I make sadly tearings at cryful story you write. Shoe genocide crime of much seriousness

On lightly note story make funniness and several giggle fit. And Pam get vengeance she deserve for new shoelessness

Good job

* * *

><p>fffbone1028/11 . chapter 1

Shoe tongues twisting in blisters. I like that.

LOL

* * *

><p>Thyra101027/11 . chapter 1

"One night, Pam

"Oh nO" says the writer."

Haha, loved that ending. It says it all, really :-)

* * *

><p>Suki591027/11 . chapter 1

Hahahahaha! Payback's a b*tch, hb. Give Pam my regards. ;)


End file.
